When Dreams Come True
by FranceGamble
Summary: Nuriko comes across a small girl. The girl soon gives him a surprise with her future seeing dreams. ~*~COMPLETE!!~*~
1. Ichi One

Oh k, here I am again with another Fic. This one is Fushigi Yugi. And I would love to say that this has mostly Nuriko, I love him! ^_^ This will also have some other Anime in it, but they will only be minor, and not in there long. Please read more!  
  
France Gamble  
  
~This chapter has been revised with the translation in the beginning instead of end~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Oh k, for all you English only people out there here is a translation of all words in Japanese.  
  
(By the way, Ryuuen is Nuriko for all you out there that are too dense to figure it out! I will explain later why he is using his other name!)  
  
Iie=No | Nani=What | Arigatou=Thank You | Itashimashite=Your Welcome | Kaasan=Mommy | Doushite=Why  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
When Dreams Come True!  
  
When does a dream really come true? Some think that when they get a friend that is cool or popular is their dream come true. Or to be famous and have people listen to you do what you do best. What about having what you always wanted when you were a kid. To grow up and be what you wanted to be? What then? But what if your Dream was really a Nightmare? What if you find out all your Dreams aren't ever going to come true? Just think about it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
People watched as the young girl ran from the scene. No one thought to stop her; no one knew why she was running. What could they do as the young japanese child ran from the small truck?  
  
"Doushite?! Why?!" She yelled up to the gods above her. Nothing came back as she kept running.  
  
She stopped in a small park. Looking at the kids her age playing, she knew she had no place to go. No one would take her in. No one would ever love her again.  
  
~~~~~FLASH BACK~~~~~  
  
The woman smiled down at her from the seat in front. "What movie do you want to see hunny?"  
  
"I had a dream that we saw Fushigi Yugi, kaasan," She answered.  
  
"Well, then that is the best movie to see," smiling warmly she turned back around to the front.  
  
The girl sighed as she watched out the window and listened to her parents talk at the same time.  
  
"Why does she do that?" Jai asked.  
  
"Because you know how she feels about having hopes and dreams. They will always come true for her," Kisiju answered her husband. They talked as if the young child could not hear them.  
  
She knew that they didn't want her to hear them. She knew that soon a fight would come and then maybe they would never even make it to the movie.  
  
How true she was. A fight soon broke out about what having dreams was and what they were to do about their child.  
  
Jai was so engrossed in his fight he really wasn't paying any mind to the street infront of him. He passed a green light but a car was already coming through.  
  
Right before they were hit the young girl cried out, "Please stop!"  
  
SMASH!  
  
~~~~~END FLASHBACK~~~~~  
  
"Why?" she wispered again. She had been the only one out of the five car pile-up that wasn't injured. Her parents were now dead. Her dreams of her family when she got older vanished right before her eyes.  
  
"Lil' girl? Where is your mommy and daddy?" A nice lady asked.  
  
"They can't be here anymore," she answered.  
  
"Why?" the lady sat down. She wanted to find out who this child was, and why she was alone.  
  
"That's what I ask, but no god answers," the child tried not to cry. She gasped for air as a few tears fell.  
  
"What's your name? I'm Ryuuen Chou," the lady smiled nicely.  
  
"I'm Chika, nice to meet you," she bowed to show respect. The tears still fell but only quietly.  
  
"Well, Chika, is there any way to get you to your parents?" Ryuuen asked.  
  
Chika sniffled and shook her head, "Iie, they died." She broke down and cried so hard she had trouble breathing.  
  
"Breath hunny," Ryuuen held her. Trying to make her not die from lack of oxygen. Ryuuen didn't know what else to say.  
  
"Thanks," Chika sobbed as she slowly fell asleep.  
  
"I'm taking you to my house. My friends will help," Ryuuen talked to the small sleeping form.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So, you found her where?" Tamahome asked.  
  
Chika heard the words as she slowly set to waking up. She didn't move though, she wanted to hear what they had to say.  
  
"At the park! I said it five times now! She said she doesn't have any parents," Ryuuen looked down at the poor child.  
  
"The park? And she has no parents? What is she doing out so young?" Chichiri asked.  
  
"I HAVE NO IDEA!" Ryuuen screamed.  
  
Chika flinched and moaned.  
  
"Great, Nuriko you woke her up!" Tasuki smirked, "Now you take care of her."  
  
"I was planning on it, fire boy!" Ryuuen walked over to the girl.  
  
"Where am I? I want to go home!" Chika started to cry again.  
  
"Don't cry, we'll get you home," Ryuuen held her again.  
  
"How do we do that?" Chiriko asked.  
  
"By getting her new parents?" Chichiri proposed.  
  
This made Chika cry even harder.  
  
"Shut up! All of you!" Ryuuen yelled as she cuddled the child and stroked her black hair.  
  
"Well, then what do you plan on doing? Keep her? We can't! How are seven guys going to take care of a little girl?" Tasuki once again put his mind into the conversation.  
  
Tamahome thought for a minute, "Well, Nuriko is kinda a girl. So, six guys and a girl...uh...thing?"  
  
Ryuuen would have hit him if she didn't have the child in her arms. "Your going to get it Tamahome! This time Miaka isn't here either!"  
  
Ryuuen picked the girl up and stalked out of the room.  
  
Chika stopped crying for a minute and looked at Ryuuen. "Thanks lady." She smiled a little bit.  
  
Ryuuen was a little shocked. 'Lady?' came the only thought.  
  
"Hunny, I only look and sound like a lady. Uh, it's a flaw I have. I'm really a guy," Ryuuen didn't know how to explain it to a five year old.  
  
"Huh? But you look like a lady," Chika was now too confused to cry anymore.  
  
Ryuuen was a little happy that she wasn't crying any more. "Look I just like the clothes. See, when I was little I had a sister. She died, just like your mommy and daddy, and when she did...I...uh..."  
  
"You look like her huh?" Chika asked.  
  
"How did..." Ryuuen looked so confused now that the little girl laughed at the face.  
  
"I have dreams," she said going back to being sad again. She still didn't get to see the movie like in her dream. Her parents were gone, and she thought for sure that they were in the dream!  
  
"Well, now that you know I'm a guy, it's time you went to sleep. Everywhere in Japan all little people are sleeping. I'm going to get Chiriko, he can come in here and sleep here too. I give him the room," Ryuuen went to get up.  
  
"Iie!" Chika jumped up and grabbed onto Ryuuen's clothes.  
  
"Nani?" Ryuuen asked.  
  
"Uh, please stay with me?" she gave the best pleading look she could.  
  
Ryuuen wanted to cry. "I guess I could."  
  
Chika smiled, "Arigatou, Ryuuen-san!"  
  
"Itashimashite," Ryuuen tucked the little girl in, and got a blanket and pillow and set up camp on the floor.  
  
"Good night," Chika yawned.  
  
"Night," He sighed as he heard her breathing even out.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------  
  
Disclaimer: I wished I owned it, but sadly all I own is bad english, a loving Kaasan and Imoutochan who help translate for me, and then my knowledge of French, Spanish, Japanese, and little German. Don't sue me, I don't own much yet. 


	2. Ni Two

Well, here is the next part everyone has been waiting for! Gomen nasai, I didn't mean for this to be out this late. I wish I could have had this out earlier, but I had many things to do. (School! AAHH!)  
  
France Gamble  
  
~This chapter has been revised with the translations at the biginning instead of the end~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Here again is the translations: Kai ya= Come on | Iie=No | Gomen Nasai=I'm sorry | Demo=But | Arigatou=Thank you | Ne=Ok? | Su=Yeah | Doujiba ka=Are you all right? | Anata ka=You? | Kaasan=Mom | Okaasan=Mother  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
When Dreams Come True!  
  
She ran to the swings, "Ryuuen-san! Will you push me? Please?"  
  
Ryuuen walked up to her and gave her a small push on the swing. "Is that high enough?"  
  
"Higher! I want to fly!" Chika giggled.  
  
"OK!" Ryuuen pushed it a little harder.  
  
Chika laughed so hard from the feeling of flying. Going back and forth on the swing. It was the most delightful moment of her life since her parents death.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chika woke up to the sunlight shinning on her face. She groaned slightly and turned over. She didn't want to wake up yet. She wanted to stay in her dream; her most wonderful dream.  
  
"Chika, hunny, time to wake," Ryuuen shook her slightly.  
  
"Kai ya, I'm still tired. Please, may I sleep more?" Chika looked at Ryuuen with the most pitiful look she could manage.  
  
"Iie, gomen nasai, demo Tamahome wants you to come with us. We have to figure out some stuff. And we need food. We can't leave you here," Ryuuen explained.  
  
"Food? I am hungry," Chika admitted as her stomach growled.  
  
"I can see that. Well, we will stop for food on the way then. As long as we don't have Miaka. She would make us broke!" Ryuuen smiled as he gave Chika some old clothes of Chiriko's.  
  
"Arigatou," Chika started to change.  
  
Ryuuen left to make sure that the others were all up. He hoped that he could cheer the little girl up.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chika skipped ahead of the group of guys. "Where are we going?" she called behind her.  
  
"To the store first, then we'll see where we want to go," Tamahome said.  
  
Chika skipped and sang a song, "A ra nanita..."  
  
"She's happy," Tasuki mentioned.  
  
"No, she is pretending," Chichiri looked sadly at the child ahead.  
  
"We need to make her happy," Ryuuen walked into the store infront of the others.  
  
They shopped for what they needed and even bought Chika a bouncing ball.  
  
"You like the ball?" Chiriko asked.  
  
"You want to play?" Chika giggled.  
  
"Wait till we reach the park, ne?" Ryuuen picked up the little black haired child.  
  
She laughed as he tickled her.  
  
Behind the whole adorable seen, Hotohori and Tamahome were talking, "Do you think Ryuuen will ever let her go?"  
  
"No, he has gotten attached. He will not let the social services take her to a foster home. I think he has forgotten that we called them this morning," Hotohori sighed.  
  
"Well, he will have to tell her some time. This was so that she could be happy while he told her," Tamahome said.  
  
"I know, demo I think Chika is attached as well," Hotohori's and Tamahome's conversation stopped as they walked into the park.  
  
"You want to swing?" Ryuuen asked.  
  
"Swing?" Chika asked. Fear came into her eyes as she remembered her dream. 'Every dream I have doesn't come true. It turns, it goes bad. Will this one too?' she thought of all the dreams gone evil.  
  
"Chika? Are you ok?" Chiriko asked.  
  
"Su, I would love to swing!" she jumped up and down on the ground.  
  
The two little kids ran to the swings and jumped on one each.  
  
"Ryuuen-san! Will you push me please?" she knew that she had said that in her dream, but she just hoped that nothing would happen.  
  
"Ok," Ryuuen walked over to behind her. He made sure not to get in the path of Chiriko, who was swinging next to her. He gave her a nice push, "This high enough?" he asked even though he knew it wasn't.  
  
"Iie! Higher! I want to fly!" Chika would have pulled her arms to the side of her to show what she ment, but she held on tight.  
  
"Ok," Ryuuen pushed her till she giggled so much that it had become hard for the child to breath.  
  
The guys were all laughing at the little girl. Chiriko stopped just because he was laughing so hard.  
  
"Yeah!" she kept going, the swing creaking like all swings do. She went forward, and the guys heard it. The swing broke out from underneath her. She forward. In her path, a pine tree.  
  
"Ahh!" she screamed.  
  
All the guys ran, lucky for Chika, they were no ordinary guys. Ryuuen made it to her first and stopped her from hitting the tree. His back hit into the tree from the momentum of both her falling and his running.  
  
They hit the ground. Ryuuen groaned in pain. "Ryuuen-san ka? Doujiba ka?"  
  
"Hai, I think so. Anata ka?" Ryuuen sat up. He winced slightly.  
  
"I'm Ok," Chika answered in a whisper. She relized that this probably wasn't going to be the last of thier misfortune as long as they stayed with her.  
  
She again saw that Ryuuen was ok, except for the wind being knocked out, and a bruise that would soon form on his back.  
  
She started to walk backwards. "Gomen nasai. I really am," she ran from them.  
  
Chiriko ran after her, "I'll get her."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Chika!" the young woman called.  
  
"Kaasan!" Chika ran to her mother.  
  
"You can't. Listen to me Chika," she kneeled but didn't touch her daughter.  
  
"Okaasan?" Chika whinned.  
  
"Listen, you can't just run any more. You have to face what is making you scared. Tell some one about it my 'Near' child." She let a tear fall down her beautiful face as she told useful information to the little girl.  
  
"Demo, kaasan...Demo," Chika just wanted to touch her mother again.  
  
"Remember what I said," she started to fade as mist came to the childs eyes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I couldn't find her. I looked all over," Chiriko explained.  
  
"Let's split up, then we should be able to find her," Mitsukake stood up and started to the east side of the large park.  
  
Everyone agreed and started on their own ways.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------  
  
Here is two notes: -"A ra nanita" Is a song that is actually Spanish and is "A la nanita nana" I have just learned it so I had to put it in here! ^_^ -Chika's name is Japanese for "Near".  
  
Disclaimer: I looked everywhere for it, but unfortunatly I couldn't find it, nor afford it. I only have money that is given to me from other people. I do have some yen left, but I doubt it's enough. Again I only own my bad- English, French, Spanish, Japanese, and a little German. 


	3. San Three

Well, school is going through the 9 hells and back. I think I want to be over with it now! So, here is the next chapter just for the fact that I needed something to loose myself in.  
  
Ja matta ne,  
  
France Gamble  
  
~This chapter has been revised with the translations at the beginning instead of the end~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Here again is the translations: ka?= (a question marker) | Hai= Yes | Su= Yeah | Doujiba ka?= Are you all right? | Kaasan= Mom | Okaasan= Mother | Demo= But | Doushite= Why | Tomodachi= Friend (It's what she named her Teddybear) | Hon= book | Oro= Huh | Soredewa= Well (But not the good kind of well) | Nani= What | Watashi wa .... desu = My name is .... | Anata .... de aru= You are.... | Ima= now  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
When Dreams Come True!  
  
Chika came stumbling out from some bushes. She could feel the sratches on her arms from the thorns. "Ryuuen-san ka?" she asked the air infront of her. She was hungry. The night had fallen and she had heard her name a lot through the course of the day. She hadn't heard from Ryuuen yet though. "Ryuuen-san, where are you?"  
  
She started to walk forward towards a tree. She fell. Her leg hurt. She looked at it. It was bleeding.  
  
"Ryuuen!" she yelled.  
  
"Chika?" finally they had found her. They were about to go and call the police.  
  
"Chiriko ka?" she asked.  
  
"Hai, it's me," he came walking out of behind the tree. He had stopped for a rest on his search. He pulled on his T-shirt to straighten it out. He badly needed a shower from the hot day.  
  
"Chiriko, where is Ryuuen-san?" she asked.  
  
He reached down to help her up. She wimpered in pain. "What's hurt?"  
  
"My arms and leg," she complained.  
  
"Ok," he picked her up with ease.  
  
"How?" she asked.  
  
"Don't ask," he started to walk to where the meeting spot was. The others would soon be there to report they hadn't found her yet.  
  
He sat her down next to the tree that Ryuuen had run into when Chika fell off of the swing. 'Fell is an understatement.'  
  
"Chiriko, is Ryuuen-san ok?" Chika asked.  
  
"Su, he has been ok. We were more worried because you ran off. Why did you go away anyway?" Chiriko made her comfortable.  
  
"Chiriko!" Tamahome saw that he was with a little shadow and knew that the little boy had finally found her.  
  
"Tamahome," Chika answered.  
  
The others came back as well.  
  
"Chika, doujiba ka?" Ryuuen asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine," Chika said as she looked down at the ground.  
  
"Her leg and arms a little scratched though,"Chiriko said.  
  
They were checked out. A sprained ankle and just a lot of little scratches. "She will need to make sure these are cleaned," Mistukake said.  
  
"Right, let's get on home then," Chichiri started home with the rest of the others following. Ryuuen picked up the little child.  
  
"Chika, why did you run from us?" Chiriko asked.  
  
"I...I...uh...I," she didn't know if she could tell them.  
  
~~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~  
  
"Chika!" the young woman called.  
  
"Kaasan!" Chika ran to her mother.  
  
"You can't. Listen to me Chika," she kneeled but didn't touch her daughter.  
  
"Okaasan?" Chika whinned.  
  
"Listen, you can't just run any more. You have to face what is making you scared. Tell some one about it my 'Near' child." She let a tear fall down her beautiful face as she told useful information to the little girl.  
  
"Demo, kaasan...Demo," Chika just wanted to touch her mother again.  
  
"Remember what I said," she started to fade as mist came to the childs eyes.  
  
~~~~~~END FLASHBACK~~~~~  
  
"Chika?" Ryuuen asked the dazed child.  
  
"I had a bad dream last night. The swings and me falling reminded me about it," she wispered.  
  
"How?" Tamahome pulled the little girl's head up to his eyes. "How did it remind you of that?"  
  
"In my dream I asked if Ryuuen-san would push me. Only in my dream nothing happened," she didn't want to tell them anymore. 'Doushite kaasan?' she thought.  
  
"Why did you run then?" Chichiri didn't turn around. He had a good guess why.  
  
"When ever I dream of something, the opposite happens. I dreamt of going to the movies with my parents, and then we got into an accident. They died. Then when I had the dream of swinging and it turned out bad, I got scared. What if I'm making all these things happen!" she started to cry. Snuggling into Ryuuen's shirt, she sobbed even harder.  
  
"Shhh," Ryuuen tried to comfort her.  
  
"Nothings ever going to happen to us. We'll figure this out," Mistukake pulled out the house key as they reached the front door.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What if they can't help me, Tomodachi. What if I have to leave them to live alone like in hon?" she held to her teddybear talking to it. She was suppose to be in bed, asleep. She couldn't help but wonder what the boys were talking about in the room next to hers.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What are we to do?" Tasuki asked for the thousandth time that night.  
  
No one had any ideas at all for what to do with the small child.  
  
"Ryuuen?" Tamahome looked at there transvestite. He didn't answer.  
  
~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~  
  
Ryuuen was a little happy that she wasn't crying any more. "Look I just like the clothes. See, when I was little I had a sister. She died, just like your mommy and daddy, and when she did...I...uh..."  
  
"You look like her huh?" Chika asked.  
  
"How did..." Ryuuen looked so confused now that the little girl laughed at the face.  
  
"I have dreams," she said going back to being sad again. She still didn't get to see the movie like in her dream. Her parents were gone, and she thought for sure that they were in the dream!  
  
~~~~~END FLASHBACK~~~~~  
  
"Ryuuen?! NURIKO!!!" Tamahome yelled.  
  
"Oro?!" Ryuuen came out of his trip down memory lane.  
  
"What were you thinking about that made you so you couldn't hear him?" Chichiri asked.  
  
"I remembered that yesterday when I was putting Chika to bed, I had to explain to her about why I look like a girl. I said something and she finished my sentance. When I asked her about it, she said she saw it in a dream," Ryuuen had a headach.  
  
"Soredewa, I think that maybe we should take her to a doctor," Tasuki said as a final decision.  
  
"Nani?! What kind of doctor would help her with her dreams?" Mistukake asked.  
  
"A head doctor! All girls should see one!" Tasuki smirked.  
  
"No time for your stupidness in not liking girls!" Ryuuen rubbed his forehead.  
  
"Listen, I was just meaning that maybe its just in her mind," Tasuki yawned.  
  
Ryuuen stood up, "I am going to bed. We will finish this conversation in the morning. Agreed?"  
  
Everyone nodded their heads. Getting up, they all went to there bedrooms.  
  
~~~~~DREAM~~~~~  
  
"Kaasan!" she screamed out into the mist once again. She was scared and didn't know who else she should call for. There was one more person who could help her, but she couldn't figure out the name.  
  
"Chika!" a voice called through the grey.  
  
"Okaasan ka?" she asked. Her mood brightened at the thought of seeing her loving mother again.  
  
"Iie, I'm not your mom. Chika, you know me...," the voice soon turned into a figure.  
  
"Demo, who are you?" Chika asked.  
  
"You don't reconize me? Chika, I can help," The fog went away and there stood Ryuuen.  
  
"Ryuuen-san?" she asked. Her mood dropped but only by a little. She really was hoping her mother had come back for her.  
  
"Iie, watashi wa Nuriko desu," Ryuuen said.  
  
"Nuriko-san? Nani? Demo, anata Ryuuen-san de aru," she shook her head.  
  
"Nuriko is me and so is Ryuuen. Trust in me but only when you see me here. Out there I might get things confused," Nuriko kneeled to her eye level. "Ima, go into another dream. I will be here again tomorrow night. See you soon my "Near" child."  
  
"Ok," she smiled and everything faded.  
  
~~~~~END DREAM~~~~~  
  
In the room, Chika was smiling and hugging her teddybear.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Here is two notes:  
  
-I feel like I am giving a japanese class her!! ^_^ I will though keep up with the Japanese, and translations. I always like to have some Japanese in my works, but I can never fit it in. This time, it works!  
  
-Her Teddybear is named Tomodachi because I thought that a friend is what she needed. My longest friend is my teddy! So, hers is as well! ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: I just got done going to the hospital. I went into the gift shop, but they had no Fushigi Yugi in there. I do wish they had it though, that would have been much easier then writing this thing everytime I updated! Maybe if people Reviewed then I could buy it. REVIEW!!!!! ^_^;; Still not mine though... 


	4. Shi Four

I got a Review asking that I put the translations at the beginning, so I did. I revised all the chapters. I hope this makes it easier. See! It's good to review! ^_^  
  
I am sorry for any out of character. It is a fanfic and I haven't watched the show in a while.  
  
Well, another chapter is here. I hope all enjoy! Time for an evil being to come in, ne?  
  
Minna ja!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Translations: Iie=No | Ima=Now | Hai=Ok/Yes | Soredewa=Well | Tera=Temple | Heian-jingu=Showlin Temple | Nani=What | Doushite=Why | Demo=But | Doko=Where |  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
The morning rays entered Ryuuen's bedroom window. He rolled over trying to fall back to the dream he was having. Something about mist, and a little girl. 'Little girl? Chika!' he thought. He rolled onto his back and looked at the ceiling. What was he going to do with a future seeing child? "Don't know, but you better figure it out soon," he said outloud.  
  
"Talking to yourself again?" Tamahome asked as he walked in through the door.  
  
"What are you doing in here?" Ryuuen sat up.  
  
"Chiriko locked the door to the bathroom again. I have to use this side so that I can get him. He is refusing to take a shower again!" Tamahome took the metel coat hanger, that he was holding, and started to pick the lock.  
  
"Maybe we should change the handles on the bathroom so that the other side has the key hole," Ryuuen groaned.  
  
"Got it," Tamahome walked in.  
  
"No! I won't! I took one yesterday!" Chiriko tried to unlock the door on the other side.  
  
"Chiriko! You are going to get a shower even if I have to tie you down in there," Tamahome couldn't believe he had to struggle to get the boy to shower.  
  
"But, I will take one tomorrow," Chiriko promised.  
  
"Iie! Ima!" Tamahome was losing patience.  
  
"Hai," he finally relented and started the water.  
  
"And we are going to make sure your clean," Tasuki yelled through the locked door.  
  
Chika walked into Ryuuen's room, "He has to be forced to take a bath?"  
  
"Well, he doesn't like it much. He says it takes time out of the morning," Tamahome sighed as he walked out of the steam filled bathroom.  
  
"Un, soredewa, he has a point," Chika shrugged and skipped into the kitchen.  
  
"No he doesn't," Tamahome yelled to the small child since she was in the living room.  
  
"Uh, may I sleep more?" Ryuuen asked.  
  
"Iie, get up. We're going to the Tera. Then to Heian-jingu. We have to find out what her dreams are about," Tamahome walked out to go and make breakfast.  
  
"Nani?! Doushite?" he got up and ran after Tamahome. "Tama-kins, doushite?"  
  
He sighed, "I told you, we have to figure her dreams out."  
  
"Demo, we know what her dreams are about. The future!" Ryuuen couldn't help but think of the dream he had that night. 'Why would I dream that?'  
  
"If you want to stay..." Tasuki said, while looking at the newspaper.  
  
"I am going. I don't trust you guys," he went into his room to change.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Na na na na na na, can't stand your nagging anymore!" Chika sang along with the radio in the mini-van.  
  
"Chika, will you sing quieter please? Your a bit off-key," Chiriko was angry. The others had found out that he had just gotten wet and didn't take a real shower. They made him take it again.  
  
"I'm not off-key! Your just mad!" Chika stuck her toungue out.  
  
"No thanks, I use toilet paper," Chiriko countered.  
  
"EEWW!! Ryuuen-san!" she whinned.  
  
Ryuuen turned around from the front seat, "Nani?"  
  
"He is being mean!" Chika tattled.  
  
"Am not!" Chiriko defended.  
  
"Are to!"  
  
"Are not!"  
  
"Are to!"  
  
"Are not!"  
  
"Are to!"  
  
"Stop!" Tasuki yelled.  
  
Everyone got real quiet.  
  
Then Chika wispered, "Are to."  
  
"Shut up," Chiriko pouted.  
  
Chika smiled. She had won. She turned her attention back to the radio.  
  
"Chika?" Ryuuen turned in his seat again.  
  
"Nani?" she asked.  
  
"Do you know where we are going?" he asked her.  
  
"Iie, doko?" Chika smiled.  
  
"To the Tera," Ryuuen informed the small girl.  
  
"Doushite?" she didn't know why she would have to go to a temple.  
  
"Because we have to see if your dreams are a demon," Ryuuen didn't like to say that. He couldn't believe that a demon could be in Chika.  
  
"I...uh, I didn't have a dream last night," she complained.  
  
"Still, with what you said..." Tamahome turned onto another street.  
  
"I don't want to go! I want to play! I don't want to go! I don't!" Chika was scared. She knew that the person in her dream told her not to tell anyone else. But her mother told her to tell them. What was going to happen if the temple priest asked her about her dreams? What was she to tell him?  
  
"Chika, calm down. We are doing this for you," Mistukake told the child as Ryuuen tried to calm her down.  
  
"Stop it Chika!" Chiriko held onto her. She was trying to un-do her seatbelt.  
  
"Iie! I am not going!" Chika couldn't get the belt undone.  
  
Chichiri turned around, "Shh..." he started a small chant.  
  
Soon Chika wasn't struggling with her belt, but against sleep.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Notes:  
  
- Oh k, I think if any of the people out there have the American CD for Card Captors, then you know what song she is singing. If not, then go get the CD it is real good for the Americanized Anime. ^_^  
  
-I might be a little slow now on the up-dating as it is that school has started. I will try to keep up-dating every other week though! So, just tell how much time you wish to see between chapters. Something resonable please. REVIEW!!!!  
  
-Coming up soon will be why Ryuuen is using his other name! And an evil has been introduced as well! ^_~  
  
Disclaimer: I have a student store at school, but they seem to be fresh out of Fushigi Yugi, let alone any anime what so ever! And people only wear DBZ shirts too! How rude to the real people who own Fushigi yugi. I do wish I owned Nuriko though. 


	5. Go Five

Well, I up-dated! REVIEW!! I just read a story that has only been on here for three days and she has over 200 reviews. I am a good writer, ne?  
  
I am sorry but you will have to wait till next chapter to find out about the evil person. (Unless you can guess who it is! ^_^) And I think next chapter will also have why Ryuuen is using this name, instead of Nuriko...  
  
This chapter is a bit short, I know. But I am having troubles in life right now, and I have two other stories to up-date.  
  
Minna ja!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Translations: Tera=Temple | Arigatou=Thank You | Itashimashte=Your Welcome | ka=(Question) | Iie=No | Kai Ya= Come on | Ima=Now | Ai Shiteru=I Love You  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
When Dreams Come True!  
  
They walked into the Tera in a line. Ryuuen was holding onto Chika's hand to make sure that she didn't try and run away. She yawned, still half way under Chichiri's spell to make the mad dash to freedom.  
  
"What did you use on her?" Ryuuen asked as he tried to keep Chika in a steady pace.  
  
"Just a small spell. She shouldn't be this tired, unless she didn't sleep well as it was," Chichiri looked back at the child.  
  
"I'm just a bit tired, Ryuuen-san...Can't we stop and rest?" Chika yawned again.  
  
"Almost there, then we will have to wait to see the priest. You can sleep then," Tamahome answered. He felt terrible for not just stopping.  
  
"I'll carry you," Ryuuen said as he picked her up. She was so light, it still amazed him.  
  
"Arigatou, Ryuuen-san," she sighed as she fell into a sound sleep.  
  
"Itashimashite," he answered.  
  
They walked a little more. Soon they were in a big waiting room all alone. Tamahome went into a small backroom and got them on a waiting list.  
  
When he returned he sat with the others. No one talked, all lost in their own thoughts.  
  
~~~~~~DREAM~~~~~~  
  
Chika stood on the side of a large cliff. Below her was the roaring ocean in all it's glory. "Why am I here?" she asked the sea.  
  
"Because I need to know something," she turned around to see Ryuuen standing there, but no, This wasn't Ryuuen. He looked a little different.  
  
"Nuriko-san, ka?" she asked him.  
  
He nodded his head. "Come here Chika," he commanded gently.  
  
She obeyed him and started over the rocks toward him. "Why am I here?"  
  
"I need to test you on something," he met her half way. Slowly he picked her up. She smiled at him and shifted so that she was comfortable.  
  
"What's the test?" she asked innocently.  
  
"I need to see how much you trust me. I will then tell you something to get you out of the problem that you are facing," he said as he moved closer to the cliff's edge.  
  
"What problem?" she asked.  
  
He never answered. Instead he tore her hands away from him as he held her out over the ocean. She looked down and screamed, "Iie! Kai ya! Nuriko-san, iie!"  
  
"Trust me," he wispered over he screams.  
  
"I do trust you!" she started to cry.  
  
"Then stop crying and struggling. Stop trying to get to safety. Let me do this," he said.  
  
She tried her best to stop crying and she just went limp. Still her body spasmed a little.  
  
"Good," he smiled. He pulled her in, "Ima, I have to tell you how to get rid of the preist. This what you do..."  
  
~~~~~~IN THE TERA~~~~~  
  
Ryuuen sighed as he positioned Chika into a more comfortable position. He looked down at the small face. Using his free hand, he brushed some of her hair.  
  
The others were now talking on what they were going to have for dinner that night when they got home. Ryuuen ignored them. His thoughts wandering on other things.  
  
"Nuriko-san, ai shiteru..." Chika mumbled in her sleep.  
  
"Nuriko-san, ka?" he asked. He didn't remember ever telling her that his other name was Nuriko. 'How does she know that name?' he asked himself over and over again in his head. 'How?'  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Notes:  
  
-Can anyone guess who the evil person is?  
  
-I need more REVIEWS! I don't care if you review every chapter just to say, "Good Chappie!" I would still rejoice! ^_^;  
  
Disclaimer: My binder got stolen on Thursday and I think I had the deed to Fushigi Yugi in there...along with my English/Japanese dictionary...Now what was that word again? Oh yeah, I don't own it! ^_^ 


	6. Roko Six

Hey there! I am back early to update! I thought that since this chapter is going to be a bit short, I up-date now. ^_^ Am I nice, or am I nice? And I am sure that you all are wanting to know who the bad guy is! And what Chika has to do with him! ^_^;;  
  
There is a memory in here by Ryuuen that never really happened in the series. Sorry to confuse anyone who is not done with the series!  
  
Oh, anyou want to take it that way...don't want to dowse any ones dreams here! ^_^  
  
Now on with the story!d Yume-chan, thanks for that! I needed a good laugh...I know I said that, but I didn't mean it literally, unless  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Translations: Ka= (Question marker) | Demo= But | Iie= No | Yamao= Stop/ Stop It | Nani=What | Hai= Yes | Doushite= Why |  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
When Dreams Come True!  
  
"Nuriko-san, ka?" he asked. He didn't remember ever telling her that his other name was Nuriko. 'How doesn she know that name?' he asked himself over and over again in his. 'How?'  
  
~~~~~~MEMORY~~~~~~  
  
Ryuuen was standing on a cliff. He watched the river below and the children from a small village. He wanted to go down and say hi to them all, but was afraid. He feared the one thing that would ruin these peacful peoples lives.  
  
"It wouldn't matter if you went and talked with them, I still will destroy them all. I have the strength thanks to you," some a guy behind him.  
  
"I know, demo if I said anything to them, it would be to warn them of you," Ryuuen narrowed his eyes, "You don't have to threaten me. Remember that I have the same strength."  
  
"But your too sensitive. You want to be a girl, and girls can't fight!" he taunted.  
  
"Shut up, Miro," Ryuuen turned around to stare at the man. The mirror image just smirked.  
  
"How will they know it's not me? I will just go down there, kill them, and tell their souls that you did it," the evil Ryuuen-look-alike laughed.  
  
"They won't believe you!" Ryuuen yelled.  
  
"Oh? Well, if I take one of your 'dresses' and wear it, I look just like you," Miro started to walk down the path to the river.  
  
"Iie! Yamao!" Ryuuen ran towards him.  
  
"Heh," he stood there waiting for the angry transvestite to hit him. And hit him he did, punched square in the jaw. The demon didn't even move. "Pathetic," he said as he punched Ryuuen out.  
  
"Iie...no..." Ryuuen said as he passed out.  
  
~~~~~~TERA~~~~~  
  
"Ryuuen!" he snapped to attention to look at Chirko. The boy wide with concern.  
  
"Nani?" he asked.  
  
"Uh, you ok?" The young boy asked.  
  
"Un, just remembering something," he stated as he shifted Chika.  
  
"Well, we have to go in now," Chirko smiled.  
  
"Hai," he stood up, "Chika, time to wake now."  
  
"Iie, just a bit more time," she mumbled.  
  
"No, come on, wakie wakie," he uprighted her and made her stand on her own feet.  
  
"Oh, doushite? Ryuuen-san, I am still tired," she said as she rubbed her eyes.  
  
"I know," Ryuuen started into the small temple doors.  
  
Chika stumbled after him, not wanting to be left behind when she didn't know the way out.  
  
The room they entered was full insense. Chika caughed a little as she smelled the flower scents. They all ambled up to another door. "Chika, stay here. We will be right back. Chiriko, stay with her," Tamahome said as the older guys walked into another room.  
  
Chika sat on the floor in the middle. "I hate being left out!"  
  
"Me too. I aint that young, guys!" Chiriko said as he too sat onto the floor.  
  
"Yeah," Chika yawned.  
  
~~~~~HALF HOUR LATER~~~~~  
  
Chika stood infront of three men in old Japanese Kimotos. "Now, child, what are these dreams thy gardians talked about?"  
  
"They are just dreams, nothing special," Chika lied. 'Don't forget what Nuriko said,' she told herself.  
  
"Not from what they said. Are ye seeing the future, child?" asked the oldest of the three. He seemed to be the only one that talked.  
  
"No," Chika smiled sweetly.  
  
"Now, you know what lieing in a shrine does to ones soul?" the man on the left of the oldest asked.  
  
"No, sir," she said.  
  
"It condems it to the world of fears and torture. If ye lie during life, then ye will forever be in that terrible place," said the old man.  
  
Chika swallowed the lump that just formed in her throat. 'What do I do? Do I tell them?! Where is Nuriko-san when I need to ask a question?' she thought.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Notes:  
  
-I know that the old people are talking in old english, I would put it old Japanes, but then that would make it more Translations for me...-_-;;  
  
-Don't forget to REVIEW! I still want one for every Chapter.  
  
-Did I spell "Wakie Wakie" right? I don't know...  
  
Disclaimer: I own a Catholic Bible, a music book, and some tapes of different Anime my friends in Japan sent me...I still have yet to own Fushigi Yugi though. Maybe my friends will send that to me in their next letter. I hope so, it would be kul to have Ryuuen...I do own Chika though! She is my little sister, we call her Ko-Chika (Near Child) because she is always clinging to us...is this disclaimer long enough? ^_^ 


	7. Shichi Seven

I know I have not up-dated in a while. I have a good excuse people! School and a disease. My hands are killing me and I just found out why. Too much time on the computer made me get a bone disease. These will be up-dated more slowly due to the fact that I am failing English (I have to study more and not write stories) and my doctor had told me no computer for a month...I am not going to listen though and will up-date this every week (or so). I hope I can pass English though, tell me, do I write it well? ^_^  
  
I have really big "Writer block" but hopfully this will turn out great. Devi-chan, look! I up-dated! Sorry it still has Japanese in it though! ^_^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Translations: Demo= But | Ko= child | Iie= No | Baka= Idiot | Ka= (question marker) | Sugoi= Wow | Yamao= Stop/ Stop it | Hai= Yes/ ok/ right | Shinei= Die  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
As Chika stood there in silence she couldn't think of what to tell them. They talked amongst themselfs for a while then turned to her again, "If ye think ye can lie, then do so. We are waiting young one."  
  
She studdered, "I...I...uh...am...uh...having dreams. Demo, they are nice dreams..."  
  
The oldest man shook his head, "Demo, ye know what they mean?"  
  
"They're just dreams. Everyone has dreams and some times they come true. Like when some one dreams to go to college, they go the next year, or some thing," she covered. 'Nuriko-san, where are you?'  
  
"I do not think that these are the types of dreams that would send Chichiri to us so urgently," one said.  
  
"Chichiri? He told you?" she asked.  
  
They nodded, "He comes here to pray. He knows us well, and we study along with him. He is concerned for you."  
  
"They don't have to be con...serned for me," she stumbled.  
  
"They told us of how you were found and about the dreams you had. Now Chika, tell us what they said."  
  
She figited a little. Taking a hold of the hem in her skirt she wished she could just dissapear. "I can't." she answered.  
  
"Why not?" asked one of the other monks.  
  
"Because he doesn't want me to," she answered. She didn't know what she was doing.  
  
"Who is he?" asked the old man.  
  
"Nuriko-san. He comes to me in my dreams and he told me..." she stopped and looked at them. Her eyes widened.  
  
"Chika? Ko Chika?" the asked.  
  
She started to breath at a rapid pace. Her heart racing as fast as a dragster race car. Her body started to spasm, "Iie...help..." she wispered in between breaths.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked the youngest.  
  
She stopped everything. Her head bent against her chest. "Ko Chika?"  
  
She breathed in deep and let it out. When her head came up, she looked evilly possesed. "Finally. The damn child is such a baka. I can't believe she let me take her over so easily." her voice was a little deeper, but it was being forced.  
  
"Chika?" asked the old man.  
  
"Oh, do shut up!" she waved her hand and all three men were thrown into a wall. Crashing through the thin bricks. "Hhee hhee..." She smirked.  
  
Ryuuen and company came running into the room. The all stopped dead in their tracks. "Chika ka?"  
  
"Oh, look, it's sissy boy Ryuuen. How have you been?" she crossed her arms. "Can't guess who I am?"  
  
"Miro?"  
  
"Sugoi, he can be taught!" Chika's body laughed as Miro knew that he had taken it over. 'No! Let me out!' she screamed at him in his mind.  
  
"Let her go!" Tamahome yelled and charged up one of his blasts.  
  
"Yamao!" Ryuuen yelled at his friend. "You'll hurt Chika!"  
  
"Oh, hai. Don't hurt her now. We don't want anymore innocent people to die, now do we Ryuuen, or should I say Nuriko?" Chika's body spasmed for a minute after he had talked. "Help me Ryuuen-san!"  
  
"Chika!" Ryuuen yelled at her.  
  
"Uh-uh. Iie, I am not letting her get out so fast. Go ahead ogre boy, attack me," Miro taunted Tamahome after he took control of little Chika's body again.  
  
"What are we going to do?" Chiriko asked.  
  
Chichiri started a small chant under his breath. Tasuki got out his fire fan all ready to use it when he knew that Chichiri's chant would seperate the demon and girl. Mitsukake was ready to run and help the child to safty. "Good thing we always talk things out before we attack," Tasuki joked.  
  
"Let her alone!" Ryuuen yelled.  
  
"Firey still, aren't we?" Miro joked. Then he felt the little body start to tingle. "Iie!! I won't give up!" He could feel his soul start to leave the child. "Iie! Yamao!"  
  
"Get her while he is still free!" Chichiri yelled.  
  
Ryuuen ran forward and grabbed the little girl away from the free spirit. He went back to the others and layed her down. Then Tasuki, Tamahome, and Ryuuen all attacked the evil demon spirit at once. "Shinei!"  
  
And that's just what he did. His spirit leaving this world and entering the world of the condemned.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Notes:  
  
-READ ANOTHER STORY OF MINE CALLED BOOK ONE-FREEDOM. It's an origanal and I hope it makes it big in the real world. All english, no Japanese or anything else...please?  
  
-I have about one to two more chapters left of this story. It's a short thing I know.  
  
-If you will like to see more Fushigi Yugi stories from me in the future, tell me so in a review. I have another idea for a story, but I don't think I am able to write really well enough to do fanfiction.  
  
-Have you notice a little change in my writing style? I have been reading and studying more. Is it good?  
  
Disclaimer: I am owned by Bob from Bobland, and last I checked she didn't own Fushigi Yugi, so I don't think I do either...no I definatly don't. I own a small job, a boyfriend, and ideas for stories. I do own all my origanal characters in my other stories though... 


	8. Hachi Eight

I haven't updated for a reason. Honor Choir. The first Directors Choice Honor Choir in Clark County, Las Vegas, Nevada. I was chosen to be in it, and have been studying my music. My brother's birthday was on the 10th and my mom is an American Veteran, so we have been celebrating. ^_^ Please, forgive me.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
No Translations for this chapter. It will be all in English. Because I want everyone to be able to enjoy the last chapter. Even my lovely translaters! ^_^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chika opened her eyes slowly. "I'm sorry."  
  
"For what?" Ryuuen asked. He held her small body close to him. Letting small tears fall he hoped she was ok.  
  
"For not telling you...For letting my parents die...For all those children who died in that river because of Miro..." she gasped for breath. Her heart, chest, and body ached. She knew that she would be joining her family soon.  
  
"You didn't do any of that. Miro had you decieved. You can't blame your little self for all that," Tamahome said as he and the others sat around the child.  
  
"Don't die Chika. I want to be able to fight with you," Chiriko said.  
  
She smiled at him. A small tear fell down her face and splashed onto the floor. She could feel the chill of death apon her small form. In her eyes she saw the guys leave her vision and a light fill the room. In front of her stood two tall figures. They smiled at her. Angels wings fluttering behind their golden light forms. "Mom? Dad?" she asked.  
  
Ryuuen saw her eyes glaze over. Her calling for her parents, "Chika, your too young to leave. You were ment to live. Stay with us...please..."  
  
"I can't...I see them...the light wants me..." she felt the breath leave her body as she slipped into a painless world.  
  
"No!" Ryuuen clung onto the lifeless body. The others let tears fall freely from their faces.  
  
~~~~~THREE YEARS LATER~~~~~  
  
They were sitting in a park. Lunch spread out on a cloth, the contents being eaten with joy. Chiriko laughing at a joke that Tasuki had said. Tamahome trying to get Miaka to eat more slowly. Chichiri laughing at the couple. Hotohori and Mitsukake enjoyed the sun and the warmth of the summer day. Ryuuen watching as children played alongside their mom's and dad's.  
  
He missed Chika a lot, but hoped that one day he would meet up with her. No matter what, though, he would always be watching for her reincarnated form. He smiled. Sighing deeply he layed back.  
  
Once he had his eyes shut he felt something bump up against his foot. He sat up in alarm and saw a small toddler standing unsteadily. Her eyes gazed up at him as she picked up her ball that had landed at his feet. She smiled. "Chika!" Some one called from across the park. She turned and ran toward the woman's voice. "Mama!" She called out as she hoped into the arms of a lady.  
  
"Chika..." Ryuuen wispered. "Welcome back." He turned his head to see the others all smiling.  
  
Even though her first body had died, being possessed by the demon Miro (Desguised as Nuriko), she had her second chance. This body wouldn't tell her things that wouldn't come to pass. This body wouldn't hold the truth and trust from her. She lived, even though she died.  
  
This where we finish our adventure with Ryuuen and KoChika.  
  
Complete...or is it?  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
-If you would like to see a sequal please, tell me so in a great Review!  
  
Disclaimer: Now that I know that I am a great writer. I will like to say that I am not good enough to think of such a great storyline as Fushigi Yugi's. I hope that no one will think that me, lonely me, owns Fushigi Yugi. I don't own enough American Money, Yen, or English Pounds to buy it. ^_^ 


End file.
